An Odd Coincidence
by Kinetic Girl 69
Summary: Gabi and Troy, like I said, have an odd coincidence. This is my first story, so please read and review to help me be a better writer.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. Although I wish I owned Troy.

**Troy's POV.**

"Hey, Chad! Guess what?" I said excitedly as a ran toward him on the court.

"What's so exciting that you had to interrupt me while I was concentrating on making my free-throws, Troy."

"Sorry. It's just that my dad said I could bring you with me to Aruba if you would like to go."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked me.

"Certainly." I replied with a big grin on my face.

"I would LOVE to go. Well, actually I'd have to ask my mom, but I'm sure that she will be ok with it. Why did your dad decide to let me go with? I thought last time you asked he said no."

"I'm not sure really. I guess he just changed his mind. I'm going to go warm up." I told him, and with that I walked away.

I couldn't help but wonder why my dad all of the sudden change his mind, when he sounded so adamant about it last week. Chad had made a good point there. I will ask him after practice.

**Home -after practice.**

I heard my mother crying upstairs when I walked in. What is going on? I ran upstairs to find out.

"Mom, are you ok?" I said panting from running so quickly up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, hon. I'm ok. Everything is perfectly fine," she told me sniffling. I could tell she was lying just by the way she looked at me.

"Alright. Do you know where dad is then?" I asked. I decided to forget the crying. Females can get pretty emotional.

"Yeah, I think he is outside with your dog." My mom had bought me Minnie after the musical. She had said I did such a good job I deserve a dog. I had been begging for a dog ever since I was like three. I named her Minnie after Gabriella's character in the show.

"Thanks." I lazily walked back downstairs and outside to look for my dad.

"Dad! Oh, Dad! Where are you?" I said. As I came around the house I saw something I had never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My dad was lying on the grass motionless with my dog, Minnie, running circles around him. I bent down to see if he was still breathing. Thankfully, I could feel the rise and fall of his chest. What is going on here? First mom, and now this.

"Dad. Dad!" I yelled at him. I guess that woke him, because I saw his shoulder flinch.

"Dad!" I repeated.

I heard a faint, "Yes?" from him. Minnie had stopped circling by now and just sat there staring with her chocolate eyes. Gosh, I love my dog.

Ok, Troy. This is not the time to be thinking about the dog.

"Dad, are you all right?" I asked gently. My dad slowly rolled to face me.

"Yeah, Troy. I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, and I guess I passed out." He used my shoulder as a crutch to rise to his feet.

"Should I get mom?" I asked.

"No!" he said sternly. "I'm perfectly fine, Troy. Don't worry about me. I didn't eat breakfast or lunch today, because I had to do some planning during my lunch hour. I just have low blood-sugar now."

"OK, Dad." I told him. "I guess it's no big deal."

"Well, I'm gonna go inside and cook us some grub for dinner." Dad said. He started toward the door.

"Dad, wait!" I called.

"What is it, Troy?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why did you change your mind on the whole Chad, Aruba, family thing?"

"Oh, well, I thought it would be nice if you had a friend along to hang out with." I could tell my dad was lying to me. I'm so confused. Why would he lie about that?

I went inside to call Gabi.

"Gabi– " I said, but the hello I got wasn't Gabi's. "Oh, hey Ms. Montez. May I speak to Gabriella?"

"Sure Troy. Hold on, lemme get her." Ms. Montez replied. There as a silence between them until Gabi's cheerful voice reached Troy.

"Hi, Troy!"

"Hey, Gabi," was my reply.

"So, what's up? I hear you thought I was my mom. Do I sound like her?"

"No, I just thought that you would be answering your cell phone, and not your mom." I blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I had left my phone downstairs so my mom picked it up before I could get down." Gabi said sounding so innocent.

"No problem, babe." I joked. "Anyway, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Oh come on Troy!" Gabi said, "You know tomorrow's Friday, and we have school."

"Oh yeah." I said, obviously defeated. "Can we go out tomorrow night, then?" I pleaded.

"All right, Troy. We can do something."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, "We can see a movie."

"No, that's to generic. How 'bout something fun? My mom and I were supposed to go to see the Phoenixes play the Chicago Cubs, but she had to go visit my grandma in California. We can see that." Gabi suggested. I know the Chicago Cubs are her favorite team, and we both love baseball, so why not? It would be fun.

"Sounds like a date!" I said.

"Cool–" There was a pause. "Troy, my mom says I have to go unless I want to be paying my cell phone bill. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right," I chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**At School.**

I dribbled up to Chad during free period work-out. "Hey man." I called.

"Hey, captain. What do I need to work on now?" He joked.

"Umm, those free pointers could use a little work." I decided to go along with his joke.

"Oh really then," Chad chortled. I shot the ball from the three point line. Swish! Haha, shows you Chad!

"That's how you shoot a three point shot. Anyway, have you asked your mom about Aruba yet?" I could tell by his facial expression that he had forgotten.

"Sorry, man." Chad said. "I forgot. I had to study for next period's test."

"Well, be sure you ask her tonight, because my mom wants to know how many tickets she has to buy." Oh, man! I didn't remember that we had a test. If I fail my dad will kill me.

"OK. Cool– "

The intercom sounded. "Troy Bolton, please report to the office. Troy Bolton go to the office."

"Ooohh, Troy's in trouble," Chad announced loud enough for the whole school to hear. The team started to laugh.

"All right guys, I'll see you later. And, Chad, don't forget to ask!" I jogged up to the office.

**Office.**

"Troy?" The secretary, Miss Carter, said.

"Yeah?" I replied, walking over to her.

"Troy, your dad fainted last period. An ambulance came and he was taken to the St. Joseph's Hospital. We tried to get you sooner, but..."

What is happening here? Is my dad OK?

"...we called your mom. She's on her way from work and will be picking you up on her way to the hospital. You can wait for her over there." She said., pointing toward a long wooden bench.

"OK." I said absentmindedly.

I'm really scared for Dad. Does this have anything to do with Mom crying yesterday? I thought he just had low blood-sugar. My mom pulled up in her red Honda just in time, saving me from my stirring thoughts.

**In the car.**

The silence in the car was deafening. I just had to say something. "Mom? Did any of these things with Dad have anything to do with your crying yesterday?"

"Wait? Troy, has this happened before?" My mom said, obviously flustered. I remembered how firm my dad was about not telling Mother about yesterday's events. But this is serious. My dad's in the hospital.

"Yeah, yesterday, when I went out to talk to Dad, I found him lying on the ground with Minnie running around him. It was obvious that he had passed out. I was so afraid. I promised Dad I wouldn't tell you." I confessed.

"Troy, you should have come and got me right away. I don't blame you, though." She said soothingly.

"Mom, tell me the truth here. What's wrong with Dad, and is he gonna be OK?" I really wish someone could tell me what was going on.

"There's something your father and I have been meaning to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Here we sit, me, dad, and mom, all in a row in the conference room of the St. Joseph's Hospital. I'm scared half to death there's something wrong with my dad. My mom couldn't tell me what was going on. All she said was we have something to tell you and then she started crying and wouldn't tell me. I'm so nervous I'm shaking.

A tall blonde lady wearing a shirt that read, "Dr. Schardon" walked through the door. Her somber expression told me something was terribly wrong. She sat in a chair across from the three of us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I really think you guys should be telling your son. Not me." Dr. Shardon said. Tell me WHAT!

"I tried! I just can't hurt him." My mom burst into a second round of tears.

"Troy," my dad began, "I...Troy, I have...cancer." What did he just say? I think I heard him wrong. Did he just say he had cancer.

"Troy, I'm not gonna live that much longer. The cancer has been affecting me for some time now, and I taught myself to ignore it. Lately, it's been getting worse, so I went to the oncologist. I'm sorry, son."

"How long have you known?" I asked, the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"About two weeks. Your father and I have been looking for a good time to tell you, but every time we try it's like we don't want to see you upset. So we avoid telling you." my mom piped up.

"Can it be fixed?" I inquired, still crying. Both my parents just hung their heads. I could tell that was a no. We just sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"I'm quite impressed, Mr. Bolton. I am very pleased that you told him. This should be something between you and your family, so I'm going to go outside for a little bit. If you have any questions just holler. OK?" Dr. Shardon broke the silence.

Once she left my mom pulled me into a hug. "It's OK to cry at a time like this." she cooed. "Just let it out."

My dad looked sullen, sitting, staring straight ahead. "Dad?" I croaked. "Dad, I love you."

My father just broke down. I had never seen him cry before, but there he sat just bawling. I walked over to him.

"I love you, too, son." I couldn't breathe. I felt like my world was spinning.

"Can we go home now?" I managed to ask.

"Sure honey," my mom said, comforting me. She took my hand and the three of us walked out of the hospital. All of us had red, puffy eyes. Walking out, people looked at us with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want their pity. I could handle this. I think.

**Later that day.**

It's 5:00 and time to pick up Gabriella. I don't want to go, but my parents think it would

be a good idea for me to get away from all of this. I forced my self to get out of bed and to the car.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled, so they could here me upstairs. This date will be hard for me. I don't want Gabi to feel sorry for me, so I wont tell her.

**At Gabi's house.**

I walked up to the door. This is the most nervous I've ever been in front of her. That even includes the time we were singing at the ski lodge. I worked up the courage to ring the door bell. Gabi answered.

"Hi." I said halfheartedly.

"Hey! Are you ready?" she asked. I could tell she was totally excited to be going to see the Cubs. I needed to act happy, so I wouldn't ruin her night.

"Yup! Lets go!" I exclaimed. We walked hand in hand to the car.

"So," I said once we were out of her driveway, "Did your mom get to California safely?"

"Yeah, her flight was delayed though. She didn't get there till about 3:30 pm"

"That's good." I told her. The whole time I was thinking my dad's gonna die before school starts next year.

I think Gabriella could sense my sadness, because when we got to the field she asked, "Troy, I can tell something is bothering you. Could you please tell me what's wrong? I'm concerned."

"No, Gabi. There is absolutely nothing wrong. Now lets go before the run out of cotton candy." I joked with her.

"Troy, you've been acting all weird ever since you picked me up. You know you can tell me anything." My heart sunk. I really wish I had someone to just pour all my thoughts out to, but I didn't want Gabi to have to think about all of my problems.

"Honestly, Gabriella, there's nothing wrong." I said.

"Don't you realize you just called me by my first name? Since when have you done that? Troy, I'm worried about you." I tried not to let it escape, but a tiny tear trickled from my eye.

"Troy?" Gabi asked.

"All right. Gabi, my dad has cancer in his brain. The doctors say he only has six months to live." More tears fell. Not only from me, but from Gabriella as well.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Troy. When did you find this out?" I feel so bad. She looks so sad.

"This morning."

"Jesus Troy! Why are you here? You didn't have to come. Do you want to go home? I wont be mad." She said sounding sincere.

"No, Gabs. You really want to go. I'll be OK. Come on lets go."

"Lets go home, Troy." she said still crying.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I didn't want her to miss the game. I know how much she wants to go.

"Yeah. Lets just go home and have dinner at my house." She suggested.

"OK. That sounds good." I told her.

**A/N: If you review I will put up the next chapter. If not, sorry charlie no new chapter. So be wise here people and review. Please give me constructive criticism so I can become a better writer. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ride from the field was fairly quiet, except for the dull voice of the radio speaker describing what was happening in the game. The Cubs were winning 6-2. Derrick Lee was up to bat.

"Strike one!" The announcer called through the speakers. "And the pitch...Swing...It's gonna be a HOME RUN! Second one for the night!"

"YES! GO DERRICK!" Gabi almost jumped through the roof of my Toyota Camry. I laughed at her.

"Hey! What's so funny? Can't I get excited that my favorite team of all time is kicking ass?" She retorted. She looked like she hadn't just sworn so loud the whole neighborhood could hear us. I was laughing so hard, I could barely keep two hands on the wheel.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. It's just that you can be so easily excited."

"It's fine, Troy. I know I can get a little too enthused. But you need to learn, you need to just lighten up." She patted me on the back.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied like a soldier ready for battle. She laughed.

"That's better."

**At Gabi's House.**

I am STARVING! I didn't get to eat lunch today, so I'm really hungry. I almost sang when Gabriella asked, "Hey, Troy. Do you like Chinese?"

"Yes. Yes. Very much. I do love Chinese. Can we order some? Please. I'll pay." I pleaded. Chicken Fried Rice sounded SOO good right now.

"All right, All right. Calm down, Troy. I will go call right now." She laughed. I heard her ordering all of my favorite dishes on the phone.

"Troy!" Gabi yelled, "Come here!" I slowly walked over to where she was sitting on the counter.

"Yes, Gabriella. How can I be of your service?" I joked.

"Can you please give him directions to my house?" Oh yeah. Gabi doesn't turn sixteen until August. Her birthday is later than everyone in our "gang."

"Sure." I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Troy! Phone!"

"Right." I said and picked up the phone. It was hard to comprehend the man on the other side of the phone line. He had such a heavy Chinese accent. Thankfully, I got through the directions with out biting the guy's head off.

"He said it will be here in about forty-five minutes." I told Gabi once I hung up the phone.

"OK. Thanks, Troy. You know I have trouble with location." I laughed, then gingerly kissed her. She returned my kiss, and we began passionately making out on her counter top.

**30 min. Later.**

I heard the door bell ring when Gabriella and I were just talking quietly on the couch. "I'll get it!" I jumped up to get the door. A short, skinny man of oriental appearance was at the door. Obviously the Chinese delivery man.

"Your total is $24.50." He told me, with such an accent I could barely understand the poor guy. I pulled out my wallet and gave him $27.

"Keep the change." I told him as I took the paper bag from his hand. I walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter.

"Gabi!" I called out.

"Yeah, I'm in here." She called from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec. You can get plates and forks out if you want."

"OK." I replied. I went to work setting the table. When Gabi came out of the bathroom after about five minutes she looked kind of out of it.

"Gabi." I called to her. She then totally snapped out of it and came over to our smorgasbord to dig in. All of this great food...where should I start?

After about five minutes of eating in silence Gabi struck up a conversation.

"Troy? There's something I should tell you."

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. If you would like the next chapter up you can review. Because I have decided if I don't get 20 reviews I'm not puttin ch. 6 up. :) (nice of me huh?) Do you like the cliffie? Please give me suggestions for better writing and for what happens next! Thanks again for the reviews. Have a GREAT day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the look on her face, I could tell I wasn't going to like what was coming. Even though I was aware of this I said, "Yeah, Gabi? Is everything all right?"

"Troy..um. Last year, my dad died from cancer. He had the same kind as your father." I didn't know what to say. I was so dumbfounded. Good thing she spoke again, so I didn't have to.

"That's why my mom and I moved out here. To get away from it all." She was starting to cry.

"I thought your mom's business company transferred her out here." I said feeling confused.

"That was just our cover up. She said if we ignored it, it would go away. But you know what, Troy? It hasn't! Its just gotten worse and worse." By now she was bawling. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's gonna be OK." I reassured her.

"No it isn't," she cried. "If I keep putting thinking of my dad off its going to seriously hurt me. I just wish I had someone I could talk to."

"Gabi, you know you can talk to me about anything. I wont mind. I promise." I looked right into her eyes. She looked sad and lonely.

"No. You have your own problems and I've got mine. That's the way it's gotta be."

"Gabs, I can tell your hiding something from me." I was worried about her. She got up and walked over by the wall to hide her face.

"Troy, since I found out my dad had cancer I have been cutting myself." Again, Gabi had me at a loss of words. I racked my brain to find something to say to my girlfriend.

"Does anyone else know?" My voice cracked.

"Well, my dad found the knife I use, but I begged him not to tell. I don't think he did. He made me swear I wouldn't do it again or I would have to go to a psychologist. I don't want that." Her words _my dad found the knife I use_ made me want to cry. I kept telling myself to be strong for her. She needs me.

"Woah. Uhh...Gabi I don't know what to say." I could feel the tears brimming my eyelids.

"Troy, can I have a hug?" I walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm very proud of you." I told her and I meant it. I've read in a book somewhere that it is really hard for a cutter to admit her actions. I swallowed the lump in my throat and told her, "Gabi, I love you. You know that right?" I held her close to me.

"I love you too, Troy." She told me as a tear escaped from her eye. I wiped it off with my finger and gently kissed her.

We talked about school, the gang, our thoughts, and problems. I felt closer to her than ever. When I looked at the clock on her wall it read 9:00. It's getting late. I better be going.

"Gabi. I have to go. It's getting late."

"OK."

"Bye." I whispered and turned toward the door.

"Bye, Troy." She said softly. I walked toward the car when a song popped into my head. I sang it as I drove home crying.

_I was sure by now,_

_God, you would have reached down_

_and wiped our tears away_

_stepped in and saved the day._

_But once again, _

_I say Amen _

_and it's still raining._

_As the thunder rolls,_

_I barely hear you whisper through the rain,_

"_I'm with you."_

_And as your mercy falls,_

_I raise my hands and praise the God who gives_

_and takes away._

_I'll praise you in this storm,_

_and I will lift my hands._

_You are who you are_

_no matter where I am._

_And every tear I've cried,_

_you hold in your hand._

_You never left my side. _

_And though my heart is torn,_

_I will praise you in this storm._

_I remember when_

_I stumbled in the wind._

_You heard my cry. _

_You raise me up again._

_My strength is almost gone._

_I cannot carry on_

_if I can't find you._

At that point I knew what I had to do. I called Gabi and told her I made it home safely. I ate a snack, since I didn't eat more that one-hundred calories. And then I went to bed, and for the first time in over a year I prayed. I fell asleep like the second after I finished talking to Jesus.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! They were very helpful. Keep reviewin' and I'll keep updatin':) You guys have a nice day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Then I remembered yesterday's events and sunk back under the sheets. Dad's cancer and girlfriend's cutting aren't exactly what a sixteen year-old guy would ask for. I put my Superman pillow that I got for my sixth birthday over my head and went back to sleep.

When I got up it was almost 1:00 pm. Wow did I sleep the day away! I was starved. It was definitely lunch time. I pulled on some pants and a t-shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen. My parents were sitting at the table eating cheeseburgers from McDonald's. I have to admit, that is weird. All my life my dad has told me to never ever eat there no matter what. Fatting food is all they serve there.

"Troy. You're up!" My mom said. "Grab some leftovers or something and eat lunch with us."

"I cannot believe you're eating McDonald's." I directed my comment toward my dad, who looked shockingly pale. I guess it's from the drama from yesterday. Ugh. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some chicken from Thursday night.

"Well, I figured since life is short why not live a little. Right?" Don't cry, Troy.

"I guess." I replied, obviously saddened.

"Troy, will you go fishing with me today?" My dad asked me. I knew fishing was his favorite pastime. I had heard multiple stories about how he and his dad had caught fish that were as big as my leg. Each time he asked me before I said no, because I just don't see the fun in sitting on a boat, waiting to hurt a living thing. But today I said yes.

"Sure dad. When are we leaving?" I saw his face brighten with joy. It felt really good to have brought so much happiness to him with just two words.

"I was thinking that we could leave in about an hour and go to Marine Hills Park. I used to love biking there. The atmosphere was so peaceful. I warmed up the chicken in the microwave and sat down next to my dad.

"That sounds like fun. I'll be ready." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Aww, that's great! Father-son bonding time!" my mom said with a smile spread across her face. My dad and I laughed.

"Well," my dad began, "I thought I'd better start doing all the things I've wanted to do now. Before it's too late." I wasn't ready to think about my dad dying, but I guess he already was content with the situation. Maybe he had just thought about it long enough for it to sink in. I finished my chicken and told my parents that I was going to get ready and call Gabi.

I hopped up the stairs and jumped it the shower. As the water was pounding against my back like rain I began to sing to myself.

_He said: "I was in my early forties,  
"With a lot of life before me,  
"An' a moment came that stopped me on a dime.  
"I spent most of the next days,  
"Looking at the x-rays,  
"An' talking 'bout the options an' talkin' 'bout sweet time."  
I asked him when it sank in,  
That this might really be the real end?How's it hit you when you get that kind of news?  
Man whatcha do? _

An' he said: "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."  
An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

He said "I was finally the husband,  
"That most the time I wasn't.  
"An' I became a friend a friend would like to have.  
"And all of a sudden goin' fishin',  
"Wasn't such an imposition,  
"And I went three times that year I lost my Dad.  
"Well, I finally read the Good Book,  
"And I took a good long hard look,  
"At what I'd do if I could do it all again,  
"And then:

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.

"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."  
An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

Like tomorrow was a gift,  
And you got eternity,  
To think about what you'd do with it.  
An' what did you do with it?  
An' what can I do with it?  
An' what would I do with it?

"Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I watched Blue Eagle as it was flyin'."  
An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

I stepped out of the shower, eyes red from crying. I loved my dad so much I wasn't ready for him to leave. It would break my heart. I can't even explain how I feel about the Gabriella situation. I guess I can't put a name to the feeling . I pulled on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. I grabbed my track jacket with the silver tree on it and walked downstairs. I should probably call Gabi. I told myself to just remember that no matter what don't break down and let her see you cry. She needs you, Troy. Now go and call her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. I had it memorized by now. Words cannot describe how nervous and scared I feel.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, Troy. It's you!" She replied in a cheerful tone. "What's up?"

"I'm going fishing with my dad today." I said dully. I can't believe that she can, after last night, act completely normal. I know we talked about other stuff after the cutting, and I feel closer to her now than I ever had, but it still seems odd for her to just talk to me like nothing's wrong.

"That's great!" my girlfriend told me, "Make the most of the time you have together, Troy. I wish I would have spent more time with my dad before he died. I wish I could have told him, I love you, more than I did. A thousand times more. And boy do I miss him now Troy, but I know he's with God looking down on us right now, and giving me the strength and courage to talk to you." I don't think I've ever been so moved by someone's words. Gabi really meant what she just said. I didn't know that she was so open to talk about God. I didn't even know she believed. Not that I thought she didn't.

"Thanks for the advice, Gabs. I promise I will try to. OK?"

"Good." she said, "Troy, I have to go the pizza is here."

"All right. I love you, Gabriella. Buh-bye."

"I love you too, Troy. Bye!" I hung up the phone. I have five minutes before we had to go. I will go find Dad. Make sure he's got the fishing stuff ready.

I made my way down the stairs and to the garage, hoping my dad would be there. Sure enough, he was packing all of the fishing stuff in the back of his jeep. He even took the top off. Hurray, we will get to feel the breeze in our face and the wind in our hair. I can't wait!

"Ready, son?" he asked.

"Yup." I replied to him.

"OK then lets go!" He smiled at me. I ran inside, told my mom we were leaving, and hopped into the shotgun seat of our jeep. And we're off.

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm not updating until I get 33 reviews. Ha ha. I promise that the minute I receive the 33rd review, I will update the story. I did the same thing with ch 6. So you guys have fun with the reviewing. Lol. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa. :) (I decided to do dedications cuz I think they're cool)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When we arrived at the park the birds were chirping and the bugs were singing. It was the perfect weather to be outside. I can tell this is going to be a great day. My dad and I walked with all of our fishing gear toward the lake.

"Ready to fish, Son?" My dad asked.

"Oh yeah." I said sounding like a tough guy. Man, is this a long walk or what. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, just a couple more miles."

"MILES?" I practically screamed. My dad laughed. I could tell now that he was kidding. "Hey! That wasn't funny. Look at all of the people staring at us."

"Troy, lemme teach you a valuable lesson." Here we go again. "You shouldn't care so much about what others think of you. As long as your being yourself, everyone will love you. I know it. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of you. You're a very nice, beautiful, and caring guy. Don't let anyone, and when I say anyone I mean _anyone,_ tell you different. Got that?"

"Yes, dad." I told him even though I was contemplating about how I haven't exactly been honest with myself lately. As soon as I finished responding to my dad's life lesson we were standing at the dock. Time to fish.

"Here." My dad handed me my pole in exchange for the tackle box. We stood at the end of the dock. I opened the tackle box and took out the bait: live squirming earthworms. Eww. I squeezed the worm in half and baited my hook. With a swift motion I cast my line into the water. Surprisingly, it went pretty far.

"Wow, Troy! You're a natural." My dad beamed. He looked proud to be the father of such a natural fisherman. I just had to laugh at myself.

"Thanks dad. Now what do I do now?"

"Nothing. Just sit and wait until you get a bite." OK. Sounds simple enough. I waited and after about five minutes I felt a tug on the line.

"Uh, Dad? The thing just tugged my line." All of the sudden, the fish gave a surprising jerk that sent me flying into the water. It was only knee deep, but it was freezing. My dad was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up straight.

"Troy," he laughed even louder, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said as he grabbed my still wiggling pole and started wheeling up my prize. I pulled my soaking-wet self out of the water.

"That must have been one huge fish!" My dad said still reeling and laughing too.

"Uh huh!" I agreed. Finally he got the fish. I was SO embarrassed when he showed me the fish. It was about the size of my pinky finger. My face reddened.

"Troy!" My dad resumed his laughing fit. The poor fish was flopping around, hung by the fishing line. I still couldn't believe how strong that little guy was.

"Dad? Can you take the fish off the line now? I think he's struggling." Actually I didn't think, I knew.

"All right. Calm down, Mr. Save-the-wildlife." He said as he began wiggling the hook out of the poor fish. I couldn't stand to look. The little fishy looked so helpless. I cheered when I saw my dad put the fish back into the water and watched him swim off.

"Dad! I'm cold! Can we go home? Pleeaase!" I pleaded. I was shivering. The water was so cold, even on such a nice day.

"OK, Troy. I suppose." He started to gather the fishing stuff.

"Dad?" I began, "I'm sorry that this didn't last very long, and I'm sorry I fell in the lake."

"Oh Troy." He turned around and gave me a hug. "It's OK. I had a great time while we were here. We will be doing lots more fun things like this. Well, maybe more fun things that you would like. Like, you know, the ones that don't include hurting innocent animals." For the last few words he put on a cutesy girls voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds good Dad." We began the long walk back to the car. When we got to the truck and began putting the gear back in it my phone rang. _Gabriella Montez_ the caller id read. It still showed the picture that she took of herself on New Years. It's hard to believe that was only like five and a half months ago.

"Hey, Gabi." I said when I answered the phone.

"Troy? Can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong? Is everything all right?" I was frightened.

"Umm, yeah, everything's OK." I could tell she was lying.

"I'll be right over. My dad and I are just leaving the park, so it might be a while."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about you and your dad's fishing thing. I'm so sorry, Troy. You don't have to come over."

"No, I'm coming. I'll be there in about an hour, because I need to stop at my house for a change of clothes and a shower." I laughed.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, obviously puzzled.

"Long story. I'll be over in a bit."

"OK, Troy. See you in a sec. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Gabs. Bye." I hung up the phone and hopped into the car. I told my dad that I had to be at Gabriella's in an hour to hang out. He was fine with that. We were on the way home when a very interesting song came onto the radio.

_I woke up today  
I strapped my shoes on tight  
It's gonna be a long day  
I won't be home 'till tonight  
I'm going out to the lake  
To see what I can bring in  
If anybody needs me  
Tell them I've gone fishing _

It seems like yesterday  
Was lost but now I'm found  
I've got a great job that pays  
To spread God's joy around  
Many have been lead astray  
I'll tell them what they've been missing  
Jesus is the only way  
And that's why I've gone fishing

I've gone fishing x3

I've gone fishing x4

"That was an interesting song." My dad said.

"Yeah." I replied, still trying to figure out what the song was about.

"What do you think that song was about?" He just had to ask that question, didn't he.

"Umm, I think that there's this guy whose "gone fishin'" for people that are having trouble finding God. Right? Well, I guess that's his job, teaching His word and helping people find Him, that is. I'm not exactly sure though."

"If that's what you think the song's about then that's great." My dad said.

"Well, is it right?" I asked him.

"Different people have different perceptions of things, son. Your way is just as correct as anyone else." I though about that as we drove back to our house. Well, about how different people have different perceptions about lots of things, wether it's people, songs, politics, or even religion. It's amazing to me so many people think different things, but we still can live together with out too much arguments.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! See I promised I'd update right after the 33rd review. 39 sounds good this time :). I forgot to give credit to the songs in the last chapters. The one in chapter 6 was "Praise You in This Storm" by Casting Crowns. The song in Chapter 7 was "Live Like You Were Dyin'" by Tim McGraw. This song is "Gone Fishin'" by Stellar Kart. Go Stellar Kart! They are AWESOME!**

**Ok- I dedicate this chapter to my daddy, who loves fishing. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I leapt into the shower the second I got home. I smelled so bad, kinda like fish but rotten. It was terrible. I pulled on some khakis and a pink polo. I'm on my way to Gabi's, and I don't really feel so happy. Actually, I'm kind of scared. I don't know how it's going to go with Gabriella. I really want to ask her about her cutting, but how do I do it? I mean I can't just say, "Hey! How does it feel to slice yourself up?" I'm worried to death about her and I still don't understand why she would do that. Doesn't it hurt?

I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. Here we go. I walked up and knocked on the door. Gabi answered and she looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot with icky bags under them.

"Gabi!" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Troy." She said still sticking to me.

"Do you wanna go out for a walk?" I asked her. Maybe we could talk in the fresh air.

"Yeah. That would be great." She sounded so glum. I spun her around and took her hand.

"Well then lets go!" We walked hand in hand to the end of her street with out a word shared between us. Come on, Troy. It can't be that hard. Just ask her about it. OK, talking to myself isn't gonna help me here. I don't think I can ask her. I got to. Oh this is HARD!

"Where we going?" She asked. Finally some conversation.

"I was thinking we could go over by my house, get Minnie, and then go to the park. Sound good?" It sounded pretty good for me.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I haven't played with your dog in so long." Gabriella looked pleased. "Wanna race?" she shouted already running ahead of me.

My house isn't that far from hers so we ran all the way there. Surprisingly, Gabi beat me. I was really trying too.

"Ha!" my girlfriend yelled, "I beat you! I beat you!"

"Yes, you did. Did you ever think of being on the track team?" I asked pleased to have a conversation between us, even if we were panting like an overweight dog who's just ran like a half mile.

"No, I haven't really thought about sports. I kinda focus on my academics. You know what I mean."

"You should really do some sports. Remember that one time when we were in the gym and you made that basket? Then my dad was all like this is a closed practice and you need to leave." I guess my face sunk when I said "my dad" because Gabi was hugging me.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I need to go get Minnie. You wanna come inside?" I invited.

"Sure." I held her hand as we walked through the door. My dad was lying sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

"Troy!" Gabi yelled. She started crying.

"MOM! MOM!" I screamed. I heard running down the stairs. I ran over to my dad and left Gabi standing there crying.

"What Troy? Is everything all right? What's all the holler?" she asked, then she saw Gabi crying and looked over at me. "Oh my. Gabi, call 911 now!"

Gabriella was so flustered, I could tell. But she ran over to the phone and called 911. I am so proud of her. I just sat by my dad spewing of answers to the numerous questions my mom was asking me. I was scared out of my little mind.

"They're on their way." Gabi called from the phone. She hung it up and ran over by us. "Is there anything else I can do, Mrs. Bolton?"

My mom just started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and grabbed Gabi too. The three of us sat there, in warm embrace, until the ambulance got here. We heard the loud sirens from up the street. All of the sudden paramedics burst through the door. They, there were three, came over and told us to go stand at a distance.

"Pressure?" I heard one ask. Other than that, they talked in such a low voice it was hard to comprehend. I couldn't stand it.

"You know you don't have to whisper. I love my dad so much I deserve to know what's going on. You can tell us. We wont flip out." I called out. I counted backwards from ten in my head breathing steadily. An older guy came over to us and asked a heck of a lot of questions.

"Had he had anything to eat today?"

"Had he been drinking the day before?"

"Was he having a stressful day?"

All of these questions and none really affected me. All except for one. "Any medical issues or concerns?"

"Yeah," my mum said, "Cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The man said. I'm sick of those words. That's all I've heard for the last day. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Well I'm sick and sad and confused all in one! The man just raddled on about the hospital papers and stuff. I needed to get away.

"Mom?" I interrupted. "Can Gabi and I still go on our walk. I'll meet you at the hospital in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, Troy. Go ahead." I took my girlfriends hand, grabbed Minnie's leash along with Minnie, and walked out the door. I had Minnie hooked up in seconds and we were strollin'. It was pretty much a quiet walk until we arrived at the dog park.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Gabi, pointing to the hotdog stand.

"Starved." She replied rubbing her tummy. I took out my wallet and bought us two hotdogs. I brought them over to her and we sat down on a long cement ledge.

"How's that?" I asked her.

"Mmm, It's delicious." Gabi declared practically shoving the hotdog down her throat. I guess she was hungry. That's when I saw it. Her arms that is. When she brought her hands up to eat her hotdog her sleeves dropped down a bit and I got a shocking look at her long, pink, scars. I couldn't help it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up.

"Wow." I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah." She told me looking kind of ashamed. I was surprised she didn't try to pull away. I guess she figured I already knew about her cutting why not see the effects?

"You did _that_?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah." She looked away. I worked up my courage to ask a question I've been dying to ask.

"Did it hurt? I mean what did it feel like?"

"Troy, I don't really know. It didn't hurt, but it did. I don't really know how to explain it. Can we not talk about it?"

"OK." I guess she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it with me. It's all right, I guess. "I think we better head back to your house. I need to be at the hospital pretty soon."

"Sure." She got up and took my hotdog wrapper to throw away. When she got back, I had already gotten Minnie and was ready to go.

"Ready Freddy?" I asked her. I had a quick flash back.

My dad and I were going to go hiking. I think I was five.

"Ready Freddy?" My dad asked.

"Who's Freddy?" I asked him, obviously out of the loop on the whole sarcasm thing. My dad burst out laughing. I actually started crying, because I thought he was laughing at me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Lets go!" Gabriella said. The walk home was just as quiet as the walk there. Once we got to Gabi's place I walked her up to the door.

"Bye, Gabriella." I pulled away a long strand of hair covering her eyes and kissed her.

"Bye, Troy." She said and turned away to walk into her house. I turned around and hopped into the car with Minnie.

When I got home I ran upstairs. I had to read my bible. Somehow I felt really calm and peaceful when I did. Like nothing else mattered. I read John 14 & 15. I'm trying to read the whole new testament. One verse just stuck in my head as I reflected on what I had read.

John 14:6 says, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me."

For some reason it just stuck. I knew I had to give my life to Jesus to have eternal life. I knew He could make my life better. I had read in books and heard from other people that if you invite Jesus into your life by asking Him to forgive your sins and come into your heart He will. I have decided that I cannot handle this all on my own. I need help. Doesn't everyone? Well, not everyone finds God. I decided to, that very night (May 6), ask Jesus to take over my life. I called Him into my heart and I feel so much better now.

_From Underneath I wanted you  
To see the first thing that I ever poured my heart into  
You'll never know the pain that I've been through  
I'm not so sure you'll ever know  
And so I'll make you understand the words that built my life  
Were not from you, but from my father's hand _

Do you remember that cold day in December  
Leaving everything you knew behind  
I may never know how it feels to stand beside you  
Or take your hand when I need some direction  
And I may never know what it's like to see you smile back at me  
Or know you'd be proud of me

From underneath I promise to erase the past  
And let my heart forgive the former you  
Replace the dark of old and start brand new  
I never thought I'd see the day  
I walk toward the end of life and turn the other way  
I'm reaching out to take my Father's hand

_Do you remember that cold day in December  
Leaving everything you knew behind  
I may never know how it feels to stand beside you  
Or take your hand when I need some direction  
And I may never know what it's like to see you smile back at me  
Or know you'd be proud of me_

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Thanks for all the reviews! This song was called "From Underneath" by Hawk Nelson.**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I dedicate THIS chapter to my best friend, Brenda. I think she knows why. Well I can think of at least 3 reasons. :) **

**Have A Great day! You know what to do! Press the review button!**


	10. Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews. Ok I made a mistake in the last chapter. As some of you pointed out in chapter 8 it says that Gabi needs to tell Troy something. Well I forgot to put that part in. Just use your imagination and stick something in there where it says something like**

"**I called to tell you...well, I had thought about cutting, and instead I called you. It was like my antidote. Do you mind if I call every time I feel like hurting myself? Or will that bother you?" Gabi says.**

"**Oh Gabs, that would be great. I will ALWAYS have my cell phone with me. Anytime you need to call. Even if it's like three AM."**

**Just insert something like that. I think if you're on this site you have a pretty good imagination, so you know use it:) I would edit the chapter and repost it, but I cannot figure out how to do that. I'm kinda new at this.**

**Well anyways. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you telling me that I screwed up. I'm such a dork! Well yeah have a nice day. Thanks again for the reviews, they're really helping.**

**This isn't a chapter. Just for those kinda slow people who don't comprehend that. It isn't a chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I felt like going around and singing a good hello to everyone I saw. It's like no other feeling I've ever had. I love it. I decided that since I gave my life over to God last night I might as well go to church. There's a pretty cool looking one over on Chad's street. Maybe he'll want to go with. I'll call him.

"_Buenos Dias!_" I talked cheerfully through the phone.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Ahh, not much. Just sitting here." I responded.

"Cool. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"No. I mean how are you with your dad. I heard he has cancer. I'm really sorry, Troy." He sounded sincere.

"Well, I'm still kinda upset about it, but I'm feeling a little better. Since last night at least." I answered honestly.

"What happened last night? Did you score with Gabriella?"

"Chad! Don't you dare talk like that about Gabriella or even me! I cannot believe you!" I was furious.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't think. So what happened that was so special last night?"

"I found Him."

"Uh, Troy. Your starting to sound crazy. Whose him?"

"Him." I restated, "You know Jesus."

"Troy, you do know that Jesus is dead. Right?"

"No he isn't, Chad. He lives. He lives in me." I told my best friend what I thought was great news. I told him all about how I accepted Jesus Christ into my heart.

"So now that you know all that, wanna go to that church on your street with me?" I asked him.

"Sorry man. I guess I'm not really into all this religion stuff. To tell you the truth, it kinda freaks me out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to get dressed. I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast before I go. I saw my parents sitting there eating eggs when I came through the hall. Oh my gosh! I forgot to go to the hospital last night. How could I be so stupid?

"Troy." My dad said.

"Uh, I'm sorry I forgot to come to the hospital last night. I guess I was so tired when I got home from the walk I just fell asleep." I looked down at my shoes.

"So you decided that it was OK for you to leave your father, who has a terminal illness in case you didn't know, at the hospital without even calling. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" My mom screamed.

"Sorry, Mum."

"What about your dad? Huh?" She yelled although more softly this time.

"Sorry, Dad." I really was sorry.

"It's all right son. I forgive you. Where you off to any how?" My dad asked me.

"Church." I answered, "The one up by Chad's house."

"Good for you." My mom said. "Just be home by lunch. Your aunt is coming over."

"Which one?" I asked hoping to myself that it wasn't Aunt Marti.

"Aunt Marti." my mom smiled. Ugh, I cannot stand that woman. Sorry God, but it is hard for me to tolerate her.

"How long is she staying?" I asked with obvious disappointment.

"Come on Troy! She's not that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"How long?"

"'Til Wednesday." Mom said. Wednesday! How am I going to survive. You see, my aunt Marti has the most annoying voice on the planet. It is BAD! Then, she has to have every little thing in order. If it's not, she'll do it for you. Once, I had my CD's organized from my favorite to the worst one, and she went and alphabetized them along with my books, DVDs, and everything else I have in my room. By the end of that week, my clothes were color coordinated in my closet. That's not all, this lady is a vegetarian. That means for the whole time she's here, there is no meat allowed. Trust me, that is hard to survive.

"Ugh." I said walking toward the door.

"Troy. Wait! Is it OK if I come?" My dad asked.

"I couldn't be happier if you did!" I told him, and I meant it. "All right, lets roll!" We walked out the door together, and I drove him to church.

This church is awesome. There is a cool band that plays modern music. They asked us if we needed to pray for anyone or anything and then we had a time to do it. I prayed for my dad, Gabi, and Chad. I also asked forgiveness for the way I talked about aunt Marti. I felt so much better afterwards. It was about time to end when my cell phone rang. I forgot to turn it off. Oops! Everyone's eyes shot towards me in angry stares. Gabriella.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Troy, help." I heard her cry. Then the phone line went dead.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry the chapter was so short! The next one is gonna be good! I promise. You know what to do! Hit the magic review button! It will make me feel good. Lol.**

**This chapter is for Meg. The girl whose still searching. I'm prayin' for ya babe!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was so scared, I was shaking. "Dad!" I whispered in panic. "Dad! I have to go. NOW!"

"No you don't. You are staying here until he is done." He fought back gesturing toward the preacher who was still rattling on about some boat and Hawaii.

"Yeah, I do. Gabi needs me." I pleaded.

"Well, that girlfriend of yours can wait another 40 minutes." He retorted.

"No she can't. I have to go." I said my voice getting louder. I got up and my dad grabbed my arm.

"Sit down." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked at me again with that same angry glare. I was panicking now.

"Sorry Dad." I said as I pulled away from his grip. I walked fast, past all the pews filled with obviously agitated church-goers. I burst through the church doors out into the blinding sunlight. I ran to my car. Dad will have to call Mom to pick him up. This is an emergency.

**Gabriella's House.**

I knocked on Gabi's door. No answer. I called her cell phone. No answer, but I heard it ringing in the house. I ran around to her bedroom window. I climbed up to her patio and knocked on the door. Gabriella didn't answer, but the door was unlocked. I opened the door and called her name. "Gabriella! Gabi! Where are you?" I looked around her room. She wasn't there. I ran in to the hallway to see if she was there. "Gabi!" I called. I am so scared now. What if someone came and took her, and that's why the phone line went dead? Oh my gosh, what is going on?

I turned the corner and came to her bathroom. There, on the floor, was my Gabriella. She was sprawled out in a pool of blood with a long cut near her wrist. I bent down to see her face. She looked so pale. I saw the rise and fall of her chest to know she was still breathing. I grabbed her cell phone, which was lying next to her in the blood, and dialed 911. The calm voice of a lady answered the phone. I told her the problem and where Gabi lived. I was crying by the time I hung up with her. All she told me was not to panic and the medics are on there way.

I prayed while I waited. _Dear God, I know You are a fair God. Please, Please don't take Gabriella away from me. I love her too much. Please help me to do what You have planned for me in this situation. I know that You have a reason behind the terrible things going on in this life. Just help me to realize that. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen._

About five minutes later I heard the blaring of sirens. Finally! I ran downstairs and opened the door for the four paramedics. The first one came in carrying a large red bag. He was followed by a women with a white bag. The next two followed empty handed.

"Where's the girl?" The man who entered first asked. He had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Gabriella is upstairs in her bathroom." I said pointing towards the stairs. The woman jogged up the stairs and immediately found the bathroom.

"Found her." I heard her call. I stayed downstairs. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of this. More so, I wouldn't want to be in the four medic's way. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. A few minutes later, the two that entered the house last came down the stairs. They went outside for a moment and returned with a gurney. The two medics rolled it upstair and to the bathroom. A while later, the woman and one of the guys who came in last rolled Gabi down the stairs and out the door.

"Do you want to ride with?" The man with the ponytail asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes." I managed to murmur.

"Come on then. We have to hurry." He said practically pushing me out the door and into the back of the ambulance.

Inside the vehicle Gabi was hooked up to all kinds of machines and tubes. I made my way over to the side with the unoccupied seat. The woman was writing frantically on a clip board and asking me questions at the same time. I reached over to Gabi's hand. I held it tight even though there was tubes sticking into her wrist. I glanced over at her other arm, were blood was soaking through the thick gauze wrap. I shuddered and closed my eyes briefly. I was preoccupied with answering the lady's question, that I didn't even hear my cell phone ring.

"You gonna answer that?" She interrupted me when I was answering her question of 'Where were you when Miss Montez called?'

"Yeah. Hang on." I read the name on the phone. _Home _it said. I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Troy Bolton! Where are you?" It was my mother and she was furious.

"Uh, Mom. Umm, I'm kinda in an ambulance."

"You're WHAT!" she screamed.

"Ambulance." I spoke to her softly.

"Troy, What in the world happened? Is Gabriella OK?" She inquired.

"How'd you know it had anything to do with her?"

"I just picked up your father from the church. What were you thinking leaving him there? Your lucky he had his cell phone with him. And while your explaining, would you like to tell me why exactly are you in an ambulance?" She fumed.

"Gabriella called me at the church and all she said was help me. Then the phone went dead, so I thought she was in trouble and left to see what happened. I'm sorry I left Dad there, but it's a good thing I did. They say that Gabi probably would be dead if I hadn't came when I did." I explained.

"Jesus, Troy! What happened to Gabi?" I didn't know what to tell her. I was afraid that if I told her the truth she would forbid me from seeing Gabi. But worse, she'd think of her as a freak or something more terrible.

"Well, I came in and she was lying on the floor of the bathroom unconscious. I called 911 and we are on the way to the hospital. Can you meet me there and I'll tell you more?"

"Sure hon. I'll be there when you get there." I could tell she was worried about me. I hung up the phone.

"Mom." I told the paramedic who was just questioning me.

"OK, where were we?" She asked and we were off in the same questioning game. Only I don't like this game at all.

**A/N: So how'd you like the chapter? Wait– don't say it just type it in the little review box. lol :)**

**Hmm. This chapter is for the homeless man down the street. God loves you too!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When I got to the hospital I was so confused. I didn't know the phone number to call Gabi's mom. Gabriella was still unconscious, so she couldn't tell me. They are taking x-rays right now to see if any major damage was done. They don't know what happened and neither do I. I have an idea, but I sincerely hope that that's not the case. My mom met me when we arrived at the ER. It was a nightmare. My mom was screaming. Machines were beeping. Ugh. At least I found her. Thank the Lord she called or I'd be lost here. The smell of this place makes me nauseous, but I don't want to show it.

"Troy Bolton." I heard someone call. I turned my head around to see who it was that was calling me.

"Over here." The voice said again. Then I saw where the voice was coming from. A petite nurse stood with her head poking out of a door behind the receptionist's office. I walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Your Gabriella Montez's boyfriend. Right?" She questioned. Oh no, not another inquiry.

"Yeah, I am." I told her. She had a huge yellow stain on her shirt above her name tag that read, "_Madeline._" I was so upset about Gabi that I couldn't even make myself laugh.

"Follow me." She said and turned into the room. I followed her through a door and down a long hallway to a room where a sleeping Gabriella lay. I walked up to her bed. Her arm was wrapped up in a gauze-like substance again, and IVs were dripping large amounts of some liquid stuff.

"Is she OK?" I turned around to ask Madeline who was standing at the door with her arms akimbo.

"I think you need to ask that question to the doctors. And _I'm_ just a nurse." Feisty one, that girl. What kind of person would be that ignorant?

"Well than can _you_, being just a nurse, get me one?" I snapped back with a smirk. She turned on her heel and went off to find me Gabi's doc. I went back over to my girlfriend. I held her hand and prayed.

About five minutes later a doctor wearing a lab coat that read _Dr. Luczak_ walked in. He looked old and experienced. Good.

"You're Troy. Correct?" He asked. His voice resembled a dying duck. I smuggled a laugh. I was in a better mood since I saw that Gabi was still in stable condition. I managed to nod my head at the doctor. "Your girlfriend here seems to have some psychological issues." I nodded at that too. I already know, now can you tell me if she's gonna be OK? I felt like screaming at him. "Were you aware of these circumstances?"

"Yes." I cleared my throat.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No."

"But you knew something like this could have happened. Right?" I didn't like how this Dr. Luczak was putting me on the spot.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, Gabriella needs surgery." He looked me in the eye. I couldn't believe it.

"What!"

"She severed a major tendon in her wrist. We can't do anything yet. Someone needs to contact her mother to give us permission to perform the surgery." Wow was all I could think. "I've heard that you don't know the mother's phone number. Is this true?"

"Uh, yeah." I thought about it for a second. "No. Wait! Gabi said her mom left her cell phone number on the wall." I remember once, when Gabi was telling me about her babysitting experience. She said that she went through the whole emergency list of phone numbers on the wall, before she reached her mom's cell phone. Her mother was the only one to pick up the phone. After all those phone calls, Gabi forgot what she wanted to ask. That was a fun night.

"Is there anyway you can find out that number?" He asked.

"My mom's in that waiting room down the hall. I can ask her to run and get the number from her house." I proposed.

"That would be great. Do you mind if I come with? I'd like to speak with your mother." He said. I nodded my head and turned around to walk out the door.

"Troy?" I heard a weak voice coming from behind me.

"Gabi!" I swung around with a huge smile on my face.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute. No– I need to get your mother's cell Gabriella." Dr. Luczak said. Gabi rattled off the number to him. He told her why he needed the number, and the risks of the surgery. Then he left us to talk. Gabi was crying silently as soon as he left the room.

"I'm sorry." She told me.

"You didn't do anything Gabs." I comforted her.

"You're wrong Troy. I dragged you into this. I can't believe you saw me like this." She said, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It's OK Gabs. I'm here for you always and forever." I cooed.

"Thanks." My girlfriend said.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" I asked her.

"For saving my life. Troy, if you wouldn't have came when you did, I'm sure I would have been dead by now. You saved me." I started to tear up.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She echoed. Then, I pulled her into a hug. Well, I did the best I could with all the hospital equipment. I began to sing to her.

_You say you're falling apart.  
Reached the end of the line.  
Just looking for your place in an ordinary life.  
No one calls you friend.  
No one even knows your name.  
You just want to feel loved instead of all the pain. _

You no longer have to say.  
No one's listening anyway.

Come here and cry on my shoulder. I'll hold you 'till it's over.  
I'll rescue you tonight.  
Let my arms be your shelter,  
Your hiding place forever.  
I'll love you more than life

You're wearing a frown.  
Given up on hope.  
My heart is reaching out.  
More than you will ever know.  
Is your burden too much?  
Is it more than you can bear?  
I'll help carry the load if you're willing to share.

You no longer have to say.  
No one's listening anyway.

Come here and cry on my shoulder.  
I'll hold you 'till its over.  
I'll rescue you tonight.  
Let my arms be your shelter,  
You're hiding place forever.  
I'll love you more than life

You have had some hard times.  
Had thorns placed in your side.  
I know about what you've been going though.  
Tears of pain are falling down.  
It hurts so bad you're crying out.  
Your problems won't last forever.  
Let Me put you back together

When I finished, Gabi was fast asleep. I wiped her tear-streaked cheeks with my thumb and gently kissed her. I drifted off to sleep then, with her in my arms.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? What did you think? Review! The song was called "Cry on my Shoulder" by Overflow. : )**

**This chapter is for Steph. She'll always be there for me. Even though we've only really known each other for a few months, I feel closer to her than some of the people I've known for several years. I love you, Steph. I know God brought us together for a reason.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At noon, the same petty nurse, Madeline, came into Gabi's room and woke us up. She said she needed to check my girlfriend's blood pressure and all that stuff. I slowly rolled off the bed and into the chair next to her bed. I wondered if my mother left yet. I pulled out my phone to call her.

"Excuse me. You can't have that on in here." Madeline said snottily motioning to my cell phone.

"Sorry." I said. "I just need to call my mom. I'll be right back, Gabi."

"Don't leave, Troy." Gabriella pleaded.

"I'm just gonna go outside and call my mom. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. I promise." I explained to her.

"OK." She shrugged. She obviously didn't want me to leave her here alone. "Can you find out what's going on with my mom and the surgery?"

"Sure. I'll find Dr. Luczak and ask him. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Kay. Bye." She turned her attention to the nurse who was now trying to fit the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

I turned around and left the room. I walked briskly so that I could get back to Gabriella faster. When I got outside the sunlight was blinding, but I have to admit it was a lot better than in that scary place. It smelled a lot better too. I dialed _Mom's Cell._

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hi Troy. What's going on? Is Gabriella OK?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, everything with Gabi is fine. Where are you?" I questioned her.

"Didn't the nurse tell you? I went home. I came into see you guys, but you were sleeping. I told the nurse to tell you so you weren't worried."

"No. She didn't. Figures. That nurse is an inciteful plebeian. Vocab word for the week." I laughed, so did my mom. "Well, I got to go. I need to find the doctor to see what's going on with Gabriella's mom and the surgery."

"I spoke to Dr. Luczak and he said that hadn't called her yet. That was over an hour ago, so I bet that he has already. Good luck hon."

"Thanks," I said. "Bye!"

"Bye, Troy. I love you."

"Love you too." I pushed the red button on my phone to hang up. I hustled back to the hallway in which Gabi's room was located to try to find the doctor. I browsed the hallway, and I couldn't find him. I didn't give up and five minutes later I finally found him. He had just come out of the room right next to Gabriella's.

"Dr. Luczak!" I called to him. He swung around towards the sound of his name. "Over here." I waved.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend. I talked to you earlier, but I don't believe we exchanged names." I told him.

"I'm David Luczak. Call me Dr. Luczak." he laughed. "It's nice to formally meet you."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Gabriella's mother yet?"

"Yeah. I told her about the surgery. I didn't tell her what happened, because I'm not sure it's my place. She asked for you. I didn't want to wake you, so I told her you'd call her back. She can't get a flight here until tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean Gabi doesn't get to have surgery until she gets here? I thought you were planning on doing it at six." I asked perplexed.

"Since this is such an odd happening, I faxed her the consent form and she has already signed and returned it. Gabriella's surgery is still on."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Troy." he laughed. " The sooner the better."

"Great! I'll go tell Gabi. I'm sure she wont be to happy, but I'll talk to her. Thanks!" I said cheerfully as I turned into my girlfriend's hospital room.

"What'd he say?" Gabi asked when she saw me. I replayed the conversation with Dr. Luczak to her.

"Troy, I don't want to have surgery. I'm scared." I saw the tears come to her eyes. I'm sure they came to mine too.

"It's gonna be OK." I told her. I sat down on her bed and stroked her hair. "I'll be here the whole time. I won't leave you. I promise." I vowed.

"Thanks Troy." She buried her head into my shoulder and cried. I just held her tightly and silently prayed. A while later she finally calmed down a bit and pulled away to wipe her eyes. I tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Everything's going to be all right." I soothed.

"I love you, Troy." She looked me right in the eye. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"I love you more than life." I told her staring into her lovely chocolate eyes. "Really." A tear rolled down her perfect cheeks. I caught it with my thumb and wiped it away. All the sudden one of her machines started to beep. My stomach jumped up to my throat, and my heart rate sky rocketed.

"What's going on?" Gabi asked me. Then her eyes rolled back into her head, and her head fell back on her pillow.

"HELP!" I yelled.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. I couldn't wait to type the ending. lol. What do you think? Did the chapter pass? Review!**

**This chapter is for Nicole. Congratulations on making the Twirling Team! I'm so happy for you! Yay!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sorry Troy. You're going to have to wait outside." Dr. Luczak told me.

"But she's my girlfriend. I can't leave her. I promised." I retorted. I can't believe this is happening. All these machines are beeping in my ears. I just wanna scream.

"Exactly. Now if you want us to help her you're going to have to leave." I hung my head in defeat.

"OK. I'll be waiting." I hurried out of the room. My poor Gabriella. I can't believe this is happening. I walked to the waiting room and sat down on a blue padded chair next to a guy with a long beard. He kinda reminded me of the guys from ZZ Top. I took my cell phone out of my pocket to call my mom. She answered after the first ring. I explained to her what was going on and she said that she and Dad would be over in a minute.

"I hope your girlfriend's alright." the ZZ Top man spoke up. He must have been listening to my conversation with Mom.

"How'd you know she was my girlfriend?" I don't remember saying the word 'girlfriend' when I was on the phone.

"I just figured the way you talked about her." he explained.

"Oh," I said, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Rick." he told me.

"Troy." I replied.

"Nice to meet you." Rick said. He stuck out his hand to shake mine. I returned the gesture and we shook hands. Rick must be a construction worker or something like that because he has the roughest hands I've ever felt.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." he said. Wow he's good. I was actually thinking that. "My daughters got in a car crash. Sarah's in critical condition, and Mary's just getting a few stitches."

"I hope their OK." I spoke sincerely. "How old are they?"

"Sarah's 18 and Mary's 14. They're really close."

"I'm 16." I informed him.

"Troy Bolton?" the nurse from the reception desk called my name.

"That's me. I got to go. Maybe I'll see you later. Good luck with you're daughters."

"Thanks man. Nice talking to you. I hope Gabriella's OK." Rick said back to me. I got up and walked to the reception desk shaking.

"You can go back in Miss Montez's room now." the nurse grinned. Does that mean she's all right?

"OK. Thanks." I hurried as fast as I could with out running to my girlfriend's room. Dr. Luczak was standing waiting for me when I walked in.

"Troy. There you are." He said to me.

"Troy! You promised not to leave me!" Gabi cried.

"I–"I began but was cut off by the doctor.

"I told him he had to leave or else we couldn't treat you. He tried to argue, but we made him wait in the room down the hall. It's not his fault." Dr. Luczak calmly explained to Gabi.

"Oh, OK." Gabriella spoke softly.

"Gabi's fine. She just experienced vasovagal syncope." Dr. Luczak informed me.

"Bagel what?" What does food have to do with any of this? Dr. Luczak and Gabriella both laughed at me.

"Vasovagal Syncope." he said real slow. "It's not a real serious thing. Actually most people get this at least once in their lives. It's a fainting or black out for a brief period of time. Syncopes are caused by a great deal of things. In Miss Montez's case it would be resulting from an injurious and shocking incident. She's going to be fine and the surgery is still going to happen."

"So she's OK then." I said mainly to myself.

"Yeah Troy." Gabi laughed. "I'm OK other than that surgery coming up in a couple hours."

"Yeah."I blushed. I didn't mean to make her think about her surgery. I just meant about he vaso- vasova- vasovab- whatever it was she had. I remembered that I have school tomorrow. What about Gabi? How long is she gonna be here? What about the gang? "Dr. Luczak? How long is Gabi's surgery?"

"It's going to take about three hours. She wont wake up until about four though."

"OK. Then, how long will she have to be in the hospital after?" I asked him.

"Well, we can't release her until her mom is here to sign some more papers. Depending on how the surgery goes, she should be out of here in about two or three days."

"That's quick." I thought out loud.

"Yes it is." Dr. Luczak agreed, "Do you have any more questions or should I leave you two alone?"

"I don't have any more questions. Do you Gabi?" I said turning toward my girlfriend.

"Nope. I think we're set." Gabs smiled.

"All right. If you need me holler." He said and turned out the door. The second he turned down the hall toward the other patients my parents came in from the other side.

"You're here!" I ran up to Mom and hugged her tight. Then I repeated the same procedure to my dad. "Is Aunt Marti here?"

"No. I called her and told her to come next weekend because we were having family troubles." My dad said. I silently rejoiced in my mind.

"Oh. Good." I smiled.

"Thanks for being her Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Gabi chimed in. "I really appreciate it." After the whole singing thing and the championships my parents really warmed up to Gabi. Now, they treat her like their own daughter.

"No problem Gabs." My dad walked over and sat on Gabi's bed. "We wouldn't let you be in this scary place by yourself." He winked at her. She laughed. As my dad and Gabi had their own conversation, I asked my mom if I could talk to her outside. I wanted to tell her about Gabriella's dad and why she's here in the first part. The truth. I took her hand and pulled her out the door and down the hall.

"Jesus Troy. What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom I have something to tell you."

"Is everything OK? What's going on baby?" she inquired. I could tell she was really concerned. I bet anyone could tell.

"Uhh...Gabi's dad had the same type of cancer that Dad does. He died too. That's why Gabi came out here to Albuquerque."

"Oh my gosh." my mom said and hugged me. "I had no idea. Does Dad know that Gabi knows?"

"No. That's not all."

"There's more? What else could you possibly spring on me?"

"Well...uh...hm...Gabi's actually here because she's been using cutting to deal with her pain since her dad died. This last time she cut too deeply and severed her tendon. That's why she's having surgery. I promised not to tell her, but I figured now its really serious. I think that she'll thank me for all of this later though." My mom just stood there with her mouth open staring at me.

"I cannot believe it. When did you find out?"

"Friday night. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't."

"I understand Troy. I think we should talk about this later since Gabi should be leaving any minute for surgery prep. I think she would want you to go with her until they make you leave."

"Sounds good to me." I was thankful to get out of that situation. I was at a loss of words for that whole conversation. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to Gabi's room.

It was a good thing we left when we did. Nurse Madeline was just about to wheel her out to prep when we got in the room.

"Troy! Where were you? I thought you weren't going to leave?" Oh no not this again.

"I had to talk to my mom. Sorry. You'll understand when you're done with the surgery." I turned to the nurse. "Can I go to pre-op with her?"

"Sure." Madeline said, "Only one person though. All you people can't come. We don't want a circus in there you know." There she goes again with her smart alec comments.

"All right. Lets go. See you guys. Are you gonna wait in the room down the hall?" I asked my parents.

"Yeah. We'll be right there waiting for you." my dad winked at me. I grabbed Gabi's good hand and we were wheeled off to pre-op.

**A/N: I really wanted to write more, but I'm literally falling asleep on the keyboard. Review the story and I'll update. Have a nice nite.**

**This chapter is for the Riley Class of 2006. GO US! YAY! We made it. Our class graduates on Wed. May 31. I'm excited. Anyway- review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As we walked down the halls to the prep room, I held Gabi's hand tighter and tighter. I was really nervous for her. If I was this nervous, I can't imagine how she must feel.

"Almost there." Madeline said.

"Nervous?" I asked Gabriella.

"Mmhmm," she murmured and squeezed my hand even tighter. Madeline took a sharp turn into a room with blinding lights.

"Here we are!" I stood by my girlfriend while two doctors prepared her for the surgery. About five minutes later she was ready to go.

"Ready Gabs?" I asked her.

"Not exactly." She frowned.

"Well, you have too. I'll be right here waiting for you. I promise I won't leave. I'll see you when you wake up."

"All right. I love you Troy."

"Love you too, babe." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "See ya later." I waved back at her as the doctors wheeled her away. The look in her eyes burned tears in mine. It took all I had not to try to stop the surgery, but I knew it had to be done. I forced myself to go find my parents.

"How was it honey?" my mom asked me.

"Well, I can tell you one thing." I smiled. "I never ever wanna do that again." Both my parents laughed at me.

"So now all we do is wait." My dad said.

"I guess." I soliloquized.

"Troy, while we were gone Gabriella told your father about hers." I glanced over at my dad. I could tell it was the truth.

"I never knew." My dad stated solemnly.

"I didn't either. Well, not until a while ago." I informed both of them. I looked at my dad again. "Did she tell you everything?" I asked trying to indicate the cutting.

"You mean about the reason she's here. Right?"

"Yeah."

"No, she didn't. But your mother told me." I shot an angry glare at her, but then I realized that it was probably for the best. I tried to smile back at her.

Just then, a teary-eyed Ryan Evans walked through the door. I couldn't believe it.

**A/N: Sorry, the chapter's so short. I really do promise that the next one will be a lot longer. I left a semi-cliffie for you guys to chew on. I wonder why Ryan's here! Maybe you'll find out if you hit the little review button. I swear that thing's magic. It has the power to turn my day from a completely terrible one to a smiley bright one. Isn't that amazing. So you know what that means... **

**This chapter is for rlmont91! Have a great day everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ryan?" I got up and ran over to him.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Umm, I'm waiting for someone. Why are you here? You look like you've been through heck. Are you OK? Come sit down by us." I said motioning to my parents. We went over and sat next to each other. Ever since the musical me, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Sharpay have been inseparable.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be OK. Will you come with me to see Zeke?"

"Zeke's here?"

"Uh, yeah. And so is Shar." He looked down.

"What happened? Are they OK?"

"Um. Lets go see." He got up to find Zeke.

"Mom, we're going to be right back." I told my parents. Then Ryan and I walked really fast out into the hall. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Shar's probably with Zeke upstairs."

"OK, lets go!" I tugged his shirt and we ran to the elevator.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I dropped my hat!" I waited for him to pick up his hat. He was wearing the one that I thought, resembled a diaper.

"Come on!"

"Coming! GOSH!" He caught up to me and we quickly walked the last ten feet or so to the elevator. I pressed the up button. When we got to the top, Ryan led me to room 261.

"OK, here we are. Remember, don't be to shocked. We don't want to scare Sharpay to badly."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He opened the door and then I knew. Zeke was lying, eyes closed, on the bed. He had multiple tubes and machines hooked to him. Sharpay was crying, holding his hand.

"Shar!" I ran over to her and hugged her tight. "Are you OK?"

"Troy! What are you doing here? Did Ryan call you?"

"Ehh, no actually. I'm here waiting for someone. What happened?" I asked her.

"Long story. Do you mind if we discuss it over dinner?"

"Sure. Are we going to wait for Zeke to wake up?" I smiled at her. She looked away.

"No, Troy. Zeke's... in a...coma. The doctor's aren't sure when or _if_ he's going to wake up." Her voice cracked. I know she loves him very much. Woah.

"Oh my gosh." was all I could say.

"Yeah." she looked down.

"OK, who's hungry?" Ryan piped up. Both Sharpay and I raised are hands. "All right then, lets go!" I remembered that I needed to stay for Gabi.

"Is it OK if we eat at the hospital's cafeteria?" I inquired.

"It's all right with me." Shar spoke.

"Me too." Ryan answered.

"I need to stop downstairs and tell my parents, though." I informed them.

"Your parents are here?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Like I said, long story. Lets go I'm hungry. I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria."

"Kay." they both answered like a stereo system. I ran downstairs, told my parents where I was going, and went off to meet Ryan and Sharpay. They were about to order when I caught up to them.

"Ryan! Shar!" I called.

"Oh, hey! Hurry up. Come up here." Ryan yelled back to me. I squeezed my way through the line up to my friends.

"What would you like?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'd like the spaghetti plate." Ryan said pointing to the dish full of spaghetti and meatballs.

"And I want a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, a large coke and some fat-free milk." Sharpay said. I just stared at her in disbelief. She can't be serious. She saw me gaping at her. "What? A girls gotta eat." I just laughed.

"And I'll have orange chicken and a water." The guy was very quick at getting our food. We grabbed the trays and Ryan offered to pay. Then we went and sat down at an empty table in the corner. No one talked, we just ate in silence until I decided to speak up.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on here? Why are you guys here?"

"It's a really long story," Shar began, "But, I think that we have time. OK, well, lately I've been sick in the mornings and I've been having some weird feelings in my tummy. I thought I was pregnant, so I went to the Walgreen's and bought a test. It turns out me and Zeke are going to have a baby." I gasped. "Yeah, big news. Well, I told Ryan while him, Zeke, and I were at the park. Ryan went crazy and pushed Zeke down. He didn't even see it coming." her voice cracked. "His head hit a rock. There was blood everywhere. We have been here since 1:00. My poor Zeke doesn't even know he's going to be having a little baby."

"Wow." I said. "But you forgave Ryan."

"Well, it took me a while, but then I realized that he's my twin and he was just looking out for me. It took all I had to forgive him, but I thought, that's what Jesus would do. Right?"

"Wait. You're a Christian?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, are you?" She said rising from her chair.

"YES!"

"I became a really strong Christian after you and Gabi's performance. Yeah, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, I got pregnant before the show. Now, I guess I have to deal with my consequences."

"That's great! I never knew!" I ran to Sharpay and hugged her.

"Speaking of Gabi, where is she?" Ryan spoke up.

"Uhh," since they were so honest with me, I might as well be honest with them, "Gabriella's...umm...insurgeryrinow."

"What?" Shar said, "Can you say that maybe a little bit slower?"

"Gabriella. is in surgery right now." I looked away.

"NO WAY!" they both yelled. They had the entire cafeteria looking at us.

"Yes way." I said.

"Why? Is she OK?" Shar asked.

"Umm, she tore a tendon in her wrist. She should be fine." I forced a smile.

"Oh, all right. Can we see her?" Ryan asked.

"Well, she just went into surgery at six and won't be out for a few hours."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell us?" Ryan asked.

"Umm," I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I think we should go wait with your parents." Sharpay said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I said. I grabbed my tray, threw out my garbage, and walked with Ryan and Sharpay back to my mom and dad.

"Hey. How was dinner?" my mom asked us when she saw us walk up.

"It was good, Mrs. Bolton." Shar answered. We talked for a while until a nurse came through the door.

"Troy Bolton?"

**A/N: How was the chapter? Review!**

**This chapter is for my neighbor Mary. Her husband past away last night. Pray for both of them!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

My stomach sank and my heart came up my throat. Did something happen to Gabi? I see this on TV all the time. They call the person closest to the patient's name and tell him terrible news. I stood up, my legs shaking the whole time.

"Yes?" I said to her. I think that she sensed the worry in my voice, because she put her hand on my shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I saw my mom rise. My dad grabbed her hand and whispered something to her. My dad's been getting more and more pale lately. It might be just me but, I also think that his right eye seems a bit bigger. I told my mom that, but she said that I was just imaging things, and that the doctors didn't think that his face would start to deform for another month or so.

"You're Gabriella Montez's boyfriend, right?" The nurse asked me. _Emma_ her name tag flashed.

"Yes." I told her. I clenched my fists, tight.

"There was a complication in her surgery–" Emma began, but I cut her off.

"Is she OK?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. I could feel my nails cutting into the skin of my palm.

"Well, the doctors say that they nicked a nerve in her wrist, and she may have minimal paralyzation in that area. You can't tell for sure, though, until she wakes up."

"Paralyzed?" I blinked.

"Minimal, if any." Emma said back to me. "And only in that area."

"Well, is she done with surgery yet? I thought they said it took longer." I stared back at her.

"Yeah, the doctors expected a longer surgery too." she smiled.

"Can I see her?"

"She's still in affects of the anesthesia."

"Huh?" I said. What does that mean?

"She's sleeping." Emma laughed.

"Well, can I see her anyway?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, only one person at a time, though," she glanced over at my parents and Ryan and Sharpay, "until she wakes up." I smiled a true smile. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend.

"Ok, lets go!" I said. I turned and waved to my parents and Ryan and Shar. They stared back with questioning looks on their faces. I smiled at them and they immediately looked relieved.

"This way." Emma led me through the halls to Gabi's room. She was hooked up to all kinds monitors. I fought the tears from coming. She just looked so pale and lifeless.

"I'll leave you two alone." Emma said and turned away. I sat down next to Gabi and held her hand. I prayed for both of us. Even though she was sleeping, I knew she could hear me. I told her about Shar and Zeke. I talked to her about basketball, the musical, the gang, and my parents. A few hours had passed and I found myself with nothing more to say. I sat looking at Gabriella and listened to the beeping of the machine pounding out her heartbeat. Nice and even. Perfect. All of the sudden, her eyes fluttered open.

"Troy?" her voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah babe. I'm here." I smiled at her.

"Good." She used her 'good' arm and pushed herself into a sitting position. I took her 'bad' hand and cradled it in mine. I ran my fingers down her's.

"Can you feel that?" I asked her. She looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah." she said, "Why wouldn't I be able to?" A huge wave of relieve swept over me.

"That's great." I said, my voice cracking with every syllable. I blinked back the tears. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy, happiness and relief.

"Troy, what's wrong?" A concerned Gabriella asked her boyfriend, me.

"Nothing's wrong, Gabi. I'm just so happy that you're alright. The surgery's over. You can feel your hand. Everything is just amazing." I smiled at her, through clouded eyes.

"Uhh, Troy. I get that you're happy and all, but why wouldn't I be able to feel my hand?" Gabriella questioned me.

"It's just that the doctor's hit a nerve during the surgery and they thought that there would be minimal paralyzation in your wrist." I stared at her. She was perfect, beautiful, and mine. She just blinked back at me.

"So.."she ventured, "I'm supposed to be paralyzed?"

"Not exactly. They said that they wouldn't be able to tell until you woke up. See, you are all right now. There's nothing to worry about."

"But– " I cut her off.

"There are no buts. You're fine now." I leaned closer to her and kissed her lips softy.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" I asked. Now I was the one who was puzzled.

"Thanks for saving my life." Gabriella whispered. I leaned down to kiss her when a nurse broke the perfect moment.

"Oh good, you're up." she said to Gabriella. "I just need to run a few tests."

"Ok," Gabi whimpered.

"Do you want me to leave?" I said, turning to my girlfriend.

"You can if you want." I could tell she didn't want me to though.

"Well," I said, "I've been in here for almost three hours and I think my parents will be worried. I'll come back though."

"Ok, just don't leave without saying goodbye." She smiled.

"I wont. Promise." I turned to tell my parents the good news.

I was surprised to see Ryan sitting with my parents when I got down there. I thought for sure he and Sharpay would have gone home by now. Where is Shar anyway?

"Hey, Troy. Everything alright?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah everything's going great." I returned.

"Can I see her?" Ryan spoke.

"Yeah," I said, "the nurse is running some tests right now, but I'm sure she'll be done soon."

"Ok." he said back.

"Can we go too?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, she's awake now, so more than one person can go in there."

"Good."

"Where is Sharpay?" I asked.

"Oh," my dad said, "she went to the bathroom."

"I think I'll do the same." I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Gabriella now." Ryan got up.

"I guess we will too." Mom said. She got up and took Dad's hand. They walked quick to catch up with Ryan.

I turned and headed away from the bathrooms and upstairs to see Zeke. When I got there, I was surprised to find Sharpay. She was singing. Singing a beautiful song.

I have a maker  
Before my heart,  
before even time began  
My life was in his hands

He knows my name  
He knows my every thought,  
He sees each tear that falls  
and hears me when I call

I have a father,  
he calls me his own  
He'll never leave me,  
no matter where I go

He knows my name  
He knows my every thought  
He sees each tear that falls  
and hears me when I call  
He knows my name  
He knows my every thought  
He sees each tear that falls  
and hears me when I call

He knows my name  
He knows my every thought  
He sees each tear that falls  
And hears me when I call  
He hears me when I call

She was crying, holding Zeke's hand. "God," she said, "Help me. Help Zeke. I need you now. Make him well. I can't handle this all on my own. I don't want to bring a baby into this world without a father. Please...Please..." I couldn't understand what else she said for her choking sobs made it impossible to decipher. I turned as quiet as I could and returned to the waiting room feeling guilty for intruding.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Review please! Sorry it took so long to post. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the document.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sharpay burst through the door of the waiting room bawling her eyes out. Did she see me in the room before? Is Zeke OK? Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Troy!" she yelled. I ran over to her. She was panting heavily, probably from running here.

"Shar, what happened?"

"No...time...to explain." she panted. Sharpay grabbed my hand and we ran toward the stairs. Oh, no. Something must have happened to Zeke. We made the turn and sprinted to his door. Sharpay turned the handle and motioned for me to go in. What I saw was a miracle. Zeke was awake. Breathing steadily in and out.

"Zeke!" I ran over to him.

"Troy?" he choked. I turned to Sharpay.

"Do the doctors know he's awake?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She responded. I pressed the 'call' button on the side of Zeke's bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Zeke.

"Troy, where am I?" Sharpay hadn't talked to him.

"You're at the hospital." I said as a heavy-set nurse walked in.

"He's awake?" she stared in awe.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Sharpay smiled.

"I'll go get a doctor. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." Just as quick as she came, she left.

"Sharpay? How did I get here?" There was a brief silence before Sharpay began. She sat down, held Zeke's hand, and told him the whole story including the part where she met me and my parents here. When she was done, both Zeke and Sharpay were crying.

"Is that why you were praying for me?" Zeke asked. Both Shar and I gasped. He heard that?

"You heard me?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, you sang too." He said, the tears still falling.

"Yeah, Zeke, I did. And you know what? I prayed for a miracle and guess what. God sent me one. You see, God always provides." She turned and winked at me.

"Yes. Yes he does." Zeke said before he drifted of to sleep. The doctor burst through the doors. Finally, this guy is like an hour late.

"He's not awake." he said motioning to a sleeping Zeke.

"Yes he is. He's just sleeping. See?" Sharpay smiled. She shook Zeke's arm and told him to wake up. His eye's fluttered open.

"Well I'll be! He is awake." The doctor smiled. "We didn't think you'd make it till morning, you know. It's a miracle you survived." Miracle is a pretty popular word today.

"Yeah, it is." Sharpay answered for Zeke.

"What time is it?" I asked the doctor. I probably should be heading back to Gabriella to tell her the good news. I wonder if she heard what I said when she was sleeping. It will be a long night if I have to sit there and explain it all again. But you know what? I'd do anything for my girlfriend.

"It's almost 1:00 AM"

"1:00!" the three of us shouted in disbelief. The doctor chuckled.

"Yeah, one. I'll be needing to monitor Zeke here for the next couple of days. The doctor before me, who first admitted Zeke, said that his parents were unreachable. Did you contact either of them yet?"

"Umm," I began, "Zeke doesn't have a mom, and his dad is on business."

"Oh," his face reddened, "I guess I missed reading that in his history. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we will have to contact your father at a later time."

"Uhh, Zeke's father, well, he said he went on a business trip three years ago. But he never came back. He calls him every birthday and sends some money monthly. I don't even think that he knows that Zeke's mom is dead."

"So you're saying that Zeke lives by himself. A sixteen year old?"

"No actually. He lives with his uncle."

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" The doctor looked agitated.

"I didn't even think about it."

"Try seeing if you can talk to the uncle to come down here and sign some papers."

"OK." Sharpay spoke.

"I'll be back later." he looked at Zeke, waved, and left us alone.

"Uhh, I should go. Gabi is probably wondering where I am." I started to back towards the door.

"Ok, I'll be down in a while." Sharpay informed me.

"Bye Troy!" Zeke said. I waved at them and started back to Gabi's room. Everything's turning out OK. When I arrived at her room, my parents were gone and Ryan was holding Gabi's hand. She was crying. I listened closer to what Ryan was saying.

"...Then, I saw Troy here..." I heard him say. He must be telling Gabi the details of our very eventful day.

"Troy! You're here." Gabi spotted me.

"Yeah, and I brought the best news." I smiled radiantly.

"What is it?" Ryan inquired.

"Zeke is awake!"

"No way!" Gabi gasped.

"Yeah way." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Isn't it great?"

"It sure is. I think I'll go over and say hi and sorry to him. Is Shar there?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, I'll be back later." He left us alone. I walked around the bed and sat in the chair he was just in.

"I can't believe it. Shar's pregnant." Gabriella started.

"Yeah. Me either. Zeke's going to be a daddy."

"And to think, he might not have found out."

"Wanna know a trick? Just don't think about the past. Zeke's OK now and that's all that matters." I told her.

"That's a lot easier said than done you know."

"Yeah, I know. I have God's help. There would be no way I could do it on my own."

"Troy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything." I said.

"How do I find God? I mean, I see how you are always positive, even in situations like this. I see how you don't judge people, you love them. You live you're life in the present not the past. I want that. I want that so bad. I just need someone to run to. It works so well with you. You have the strongest relations with Him. Even when your dad is dying of cancer, you're girlfriend's cutting herself, you're best friend doesn't believe you, and you're teammates going to be a dad. I just want to know how I can have that?"

I jumped out of my chair and danced around. "That's GREAT!" I gave her a huge hug. I don't think I've ever been happier. "All you need to do is surrender you're life and heart to Jesus."

"How in the world do I do that?" she asked.

"You need to sit down and pray. You pray to Jesus that you don't want to live with out Him. You cant take the stresses of life. You want him to take away your sins and start you fresh. You want him to come into you're life and take your heart. Once you've done that, Jesus takes you're sins and throws them away like ashes into an ocean. That's how I live in the now, I don't want to take the time to gather all the ashes. You start fresh and new."

"Troy will you help me. Will you do it with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right here." I reached over and took both of her hands. "When ever you're ready."

"Ok." she bowed her head and closed her eyes. I did the same. Then I heard my girlfriend give her life, her heart, to the Lord_. "Father, I want to surrender my life and heart to you. I see Troy and his life is so much brighter with you. I want mine to be like that. I can't handle this life I have anymore. I need you here with me. Please forgive me of all the sins I may have committed in thought and actions. Take them like ashes and throw them into the deepest ocean. Come into my life. Show me the way. I want to walk with you. Please. In your name I pray, Amen."_

We sat there, heads bowed, for a few minutes. Finally, I looked up and squeezed her hands. "I love you, Gabi."

"I love you too, Tr–"she was cut off by Sharpay running through the door.

"Troy! Guess what! You'll never believe it! Zeke gave his life to the Lord. Right there in the hospital room with me watching. It was the greatest. I've never felt so happy." I gasped.

"That's AWESOME!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "You'll never believe it! Gabi did too!"

"No way!" her jaw dropped. "Really?" she looked at Gabi. My girlfriend smiled back at her. "Wow! This is just...unbelievable!" She ran over and hugged Gabi for a while. I walked over to the two and got in on the group hug. Before we knew it all three of us were crying. Happy tears.

After about five minutes, we broke our embrace. The girls were still silently crying. I wiped the few tears from my face and smiled.

"There are no words to describe how I feel right now." I told them. "I could sing."

"Why don't we?" Sharpay asked. I started to sing a song I thought was appropriate for the occasion.

_Well if I come across a little bit distant  
It's just because I am  
Things just seem to feel a little bit different  
You understand  
Believe it or not but life is not apparently  
About me anyways  
But I have met the One who really is worthy So let me say _

So long, self  
Well, it's been fun, but I have found somebody else  
So long, self  
There's just no room for two  
So you are gonna have to move  
So long, self  
Don't take this wrong but you are wrong for me, farewell  
Oh well, goodbye, don't cry  
So long, self

Stop right there because I know what you're thinking  
But no we can't be friends  
And even though I know your heart is breaking  
This has to end  
And come to think of it the blame for all of this  
Simply falls on me  
For wanting something more in life than all of this  
Can't you see

Don't feel so bad (don't feel so bad)  
There'll be better days (there'll be better days)

Don't go away mad (but by all means)  
Just go away, go away

Just as we finished singing the last line, Ryan burst through the door. "TROY!"

**A/N: How do you like it? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**last time.**

_Just as we finished singing the last line, Ryan burst through the door. "TROY!"_

"What!" I snapped at the new visitor.

"Your dad! He– he– he passed out in the middle of the hallway." Not again.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked calmly.

"I don't know. Your mom told me to come and get you. We were just standing there talking and all of the sudden he just fell. Some doctor came and started doing, I don't know, doctor stuff. Come on. Let's go!" He motioned me to come with him.

I looked over at Gabi and Sharpay. "I'll be back later." I gave Gabi a quick kiss and followed Ryan out the door. We walked back to the waiting area.

"I guess they took him someplace else." Ryan said. No duh! I went up to the desk.

"Can you tell me where Jack Bolton is?"

"You mean the guy who just passed out?" The lady asked.

"Yeah."

"He's in room 213."

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed Ryan and we went to find my dad. I saw my mom outside room 213. She was curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing. Bad news. I could tell. I ran as fast as I could to her.

"Mom!"

"Troy?" she wiped her eyes.

"What happened? Is Dad OK?" I questioned.

"Uhh..."she glanced toward Ryan and gave me a questioning look. I nodded for her to go on. I figured that he'd find out soon enough. "The doctor's did a full-body CAT scan. They found that the cancer spread all over his body. They lied Troy. They told us that it was the kind that didn't spread. They told us that we'd have at least three more months. Now they're telling us to be prepared. They said it'd be a miracle if he make's it a week." She shrunk back into a ball and cried more. I threw my body on hers and cried with her. I heard Ryan throw-up on the floor. He was crying too.

Just then I heard the screeching of the heart monitor from inside room 213. I jumped up and ran inside. My dad was lying there pale as snow. I ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Troy, I love you. You're the best son any Dad could ever ask for. Tell your mother I love her very much. You're the man of the house now, Troy. Take good care of her."

"Dad, don't leave!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry. I'll be watching."

"I love you, Dad." he closed his eyes and the monitor flat lined. Just like that he was gone.

**A/N: Ok, I know that the chapter was super short, but I had a hard time finding the words to kill jack off. I just wanted to make it as quick as possible. :) Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Last time.**

"_I love you, Dad." he closed his eyes and the monitor flat lined. Just like that he was gone.

* * *

_

It's been four days since my dad died. He was buried yesterday and I was a mess. I couldn't stop myself from crying. If Gabriella wasn't there, I probably would have died. I knew that she went through the exact same thing with her dad, so I knew she knew how I felt. She was released from the hospital the day before the funeral, and since then she's never left my side. Gabi is sleeping now on my bed. Both of us decided it was best if we didn't go to school until next week. Zeke was discharged on the day of the funeral, but he made it just in time for the burial. I'm tearing up now.

**FLASHBACK-**

"_Troy." My dad burst into the room before I was born._

"_What?" My mom said confused._

"_We are going to name our first child Troy." My mom wasn't even pregnant at that time and she was utterly_ _perplexed._

"_Okay, crazy." She had said back to him._

**END FLASHBACK-**

My mom had told me that story a million times. The tears were pouring now and I could barely see.

**FLASHBACK-**

"_Troy! I brought you something." My dad came in from work. I toddled down the stairs as fast as any two-year-old could. He handed me a bright orange ball._

"_Basketball!" I was so excited. The ball was small enough for my dad to cup it in both hands._

"_Yeah son. Do you want to play?"_

**END FLASHBACK-**

My dad taught me the game. The game that I will forever love. Even when he's gone.

**FLASHBACK-**

"_I'm scared, Daddy." A seven year old boy confessed to his dad._

"_Don't worry, Troy. Before you know it, it will be over." He pointed to the roller coaster they were about to go on._

"_It's so fast." I whimpered._

"_I know. That's the fun part. I promise you'll love it. We've been waiting for this for two years. You're finally tall enough." He smiled at me._

"_You promise?"_

"_Yeah. I promise."_

**END FLASHBACK-**

He was right, I did love that roller coaster. His promises always turned out right. God, I'm going to miss him.

**FLASHBACK-**

"_Don't leave!" I cried. My dad was going on his first vacation with out me. I didn't want him to leave at all, so I barricaded his door with all the dirty clothes from my room. I thought for sure he wouldn't be able to get out. But sure enough, being the strongest man in the world he managed to open the door._

"_How did you do that?" I stared at him, amazed that anyone could open that door._

"_I'm SuperDad. Remember?" He beamed._

"_Yes." I smiled. "I hope I can grow up and be a SuperDad like you are."_

**END FLASHBACK-**

Still, to this day, I wish I will be a SuperDad like he is– was. I'm still not used to that. Gabi's waking up. I wiped my eyes, which there was no point in doing since I was still crying– hard.

"Troy." Gabi said. She pulled me into a hug and just let me cry on her shoulder.

Finally, after about ten minutes I managed to stop crying.

"Is this going to get any better? This ache in my body? It's like my whole body hurts. Will it ever go away?" I asked her.

"If you let it. Don't do it like I did Troy. Don't think about all the bad times and dwell on that ache in you. Don't you dare do that." Now it was her who was crying.

"You know what? How about we get through both of our aches together? I know that we can do anything when we're together." I tried to smile through the pain.

"Troy, that sounds awesome. Better than anything right now." She smiled brightly at me. Her tears were still gleaming on her cheeks. I wiped them off and gently kissed her lips.

"Great." I smiled a real smile for the first time in days.

**A/N: Either one or two more left! REVIEW:) **


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time... I was at band camp the last week, and life was pretty hectic before. Hopefully you'll like the chapter. Sorry!**

_**Previously-**_

"_You know what? How about we get through both of our aches together? I know that we can do anything when we're together." I tried to smile through the pain._

"_Troy, that sounds awesome. Better than anything right now." She smiled brightly at me. Her tears were still gleaming on her cheeks. I wiped them off and gently kissed her lips._

"_Great." I smiled a real smile for the first time in days.

* * *

_

Gabriella and I took this whole week off. Gabi say's she's going to go back on Monday, but I'm not sure if I can. It just wont be the same. I don't know if I can ever get through this. I'll need God. That's the only thing I know for sure. He is my only constant. Gabi could leave me tomorrow, but God, He will never leave me.

Gabi went home around noon and I really have nothing to do. I'm still exhausted from all the crying. Maybe I'll take a nap.

**Saturday...Lunch Time.**

I woke up with the bright glare of the sun from my window shining on my eyes. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. At first they were blurry, but I let my eyes adjust and soon I could read that it was 11:56 AM. I can't believe I slept for two days. Last I remember was Thursday and Gabi was still over. I pulled myself out of bed. I was still dressed from two days ago in a pink polo. I figured I needed a shower. I quickly stripped and jumped in. The cold water felt good on my back.

A while later, after getting dressed and praying, I heard a loud clatter down stairs. I ran skipping every other step down. My mom was leaning against the wall with a broken plate at her feet. She was crying softly.

"Mom?" She jumped and turned around quickly. I could hear the broken glass crunching beneath her feet. Good thing she was wearing her shoes.

"Troy. Oh my Gosh, you scared me." She wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly. I went over and grabbed her a kleenex.

"Sorry." She nodded and blew her nose. Poor mom.

"It's okay. Did I wake you up? You've been sleeping for a really long time, but I figured you needed it." I looked at her. I don't think she's slept since my dad died. Her eyes had dark bags under them and she just looked completely worn.

"No mom. You didn't. I think you could use some sleep though." She looked away. "I think I'm going to go over to Chad's." I said after a moment of quiet. "I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"Okay honey. Have fun." She tried to smile, but it looked like she was wincing. I kissed her on the cheek and turned to grab an orange from the bowl. When I got hold of it, I noticed that it was all moldy. "I guess we need to go shopping." Mom said.

"Yeah." I turned back to her and the glass crunched beneath my feet. I had forgotten that there was glass on the floor. "Here, let me clean this up before I go."

"No, you go have fun at Chad's. I can handle this." Again she attempted to smile.

"I guess." I grabbed my cell phone from the table and headed outside. Once I shut the door, I dialed my mom's mom.

"Grandma?"

"Troy! Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Umm, mom's not doing to well. Can you come over for a bit while I go out?" I asked.

"Yeah, hun. No problem. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. I put mine in my pocket and began the short walk to Chad's.

When I got there he was practicing his free-throws. I stood and watched for a bit until he noticed me. Chad turned his head, looked at me, and turned away like I wasn't there. He quickly turned back just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Once his mind actually confirmed that I was standing there, he dropped the ball and ran toward me.

"Troy!" He gave me a hug.

"Chad." I returned.

"Oh my gosh. I'm really sorry about your dad. How are you doing?"

"Better."

"What do you want to do today? I'm doing like nothing so anything you want to do is totally fine with me." He offered. I hate how even my best friend feels like he has to act nicer to me because of what happened.

"I'm really hungry. Lets go get something to eat." I rubbed my stomach.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." He said. "Wanna go to the pizza place right down the street? We can walk there."

"Yeah. Pizza equals yum." I laughed. So him and I walked to Dino's Pizza and shared a whole pepperoni pizza. I don't think pizza has ever tasted so good. Maybe its because I was so hungry my stomach was eating itself. Chad payed the bill and we began the walk home. It seemed a lot longer on a full stomach. It felt like we were waddling like pregnant women. Finally we got back to Chad's house.

"Wanna play some ball to work all that pizza we just ate off?" I asked him.

"Most definitely." He smiled and threw the ball at me hard.

We played one on one for the longest time. We finally went in at about nine.

"I need a shower." I said wiping the sweat off my face.

"Me too! Are you staying the night?" He asked.

"If that's okay with you. I don't see why not."

"Okay then. I'm happy." He smiled. I started racing up the stairs.

"I call the upstairs shower!" I yelled.

"No!" Chad tried to get ahead of me. When we were younger we used to have this argument all the time. Neither of us wanted to go down to the basement to take one. We used to do best two out of three rock paper scissors.

"Lets settle this the old fashion way!" I stopped him at the top of the stairs.

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!" Chad yelled out. I showed rock and he had paper. "Ha! I'm winning!" Chad smiled.

"Rock...paper...scissors!" I said. This time I showed paper and he showed rock. It was tied one-one.

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!" We both shouted. I showed scissors and he had shown paper. I won!

"Yay! I won!" I poked him hard in the shoulder. "You have to go down stairs."

"Oh yeah whatever, I let you win." He smiled.

"Sure you did Chad." I ran to the bathroom just in case. I took my second shower of the day and boy did it feel good. I grabbed some of Chad's clothes and went downstairs to call Gabriella. I'm sure she'd be excited about what happened today.

"Gabi?"

"Hey Troy! What's going on? I came over yesterday, but you were sleeping." I blushed.

"Sorry. I'm at Chad's hanging out."

"That's awesome." I could tell she was smiling.

"You going to church tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup. Are you?"

"Duh!" I laughed. "Call Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke. Tell them to come too."

"Don't forget Taylor!" she said defensively.

"And Tay. I got Chad."

"Okay. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!" She hung up the phone as Chad came up stairs with his Barbie towel wrapped around his lower half. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. I was either this or Strawberry Shortcake!" This made me laugh even harder. He walked upstairs to change. I heard a shriek moments later.

"CHAD! THAT'S MY TOWEL! GET IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" I heard his little sister, Tatiana scream. This sent me off into another fit of giggles. I was laughing so loud I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

A while later Chad came down with out the towel, and fully dressed. He flopped down next to me and switched on the TV. I dialed my mom and told her I was staying over at Chad's. She didn't seem to care. Grandma was going to stay over there. Chad and I watched TV for a while and ate junk food.

"Do you want to come to church with Gabi, Taylor, Shar, Zeke, Ryan, and I tomorrow?" I asked him out of the blue.

"You got Tay going there now?" He groaned.

"Yup. It's really not so bad, Chad. I think you should come." I begged.

"You know how I feel about that."

"Yeah, puh-leeze!" I pleaded like a little kid.

"I don't think so Troy. I'm tired. Lets go to sleep." He switched off the TV and went to bed. I stayed up a little while and prayed. For a lot of things but mainly for God to grab Chad. Once I finished I felt like I could finally sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That one wasn't such a good chapter...ONLY ONE MORE! I promise the last one is going to be GOOD! Lol...you will like it. But you wont get it unless you review. So puh-leeze (hehe) review. Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Much luv,**

**Jess**


End file.
